


Reunion

by BattyIntentions



Series: Farmer Keith and His Lovely Pets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat!Lance, Cow!Kuro, Cow!Shiro, Fluff, M/M, farmer!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Shiro and Kuro finally reunite after far too long apart.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Sendak (Voltron)
Series: Farmer Keith and His Lovely Pets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Reunion

There was a lot of prep work that went into Kuro getting ready to finally see his twin again. Most of that was admittedly getting him well enough to chance allowing him to visit another farm and helping him mentally prepare. Farms scared the cow hybrid greatly. He’d been to many horrible ones where the farmers abused him and their other hybrids. He knew he was lucky to end up with Sendak after he’d escaped his last massive farm and Sendak said Keith was a nice owner and took great care of Shiro and his other hybrid, but, well...Kuro was still scared of meeting him. He couldn’t help it but Sendak didn’t scold him for it, just reminded him that fear was okay as long as he didn’t let it hold him back. And Kuro really did want to see Shiro again. After they’d been separated and sold to different farms a few years ago, he’d dreamed of seeing him again. Nothing would hold him back...hopefully.

Kuro changed his outfit at least four times before Sendak stopped him, assuring him that the simple white shorts and cropped pink hoodie were more than enough for the meeting. Sendak and Keith had spent time getting to know each other while Kuro was recovering and he had told the other farmer that he had a cow that could use some friends. They’d arranged to have a picnic together on Keith’s land. Kuro didn’t need to dress up for it, though Sendak couldn’t seem to convince him of that. He sat Kuro down and brushed his hair for him, braiding it and tying a pink ribbon at the end of it and to his tail above his tuff of black hair. He kissed his temple and gently rubbed his thumb across his hip.

“There is nothing to be afraid of. Everything will go well.” And if it didn’t, Sendak would be there to pick up the pieces of his heart. Kuro nodded softly, putting on a brave smile to reassure Sendak that he was okay.

“What did you tell Keith we would bring for the picnic?” 

“Well, you’ve been baking so many cakes and pies because you were anxious, I told him we’d bring the dessert and drinks.” Kuro stared at him in surprise before blushing.

“I-I can’t bring stress treats! Those aren’t nearly as good as my regular ones! That’s a horrible first impression Sendak!” The Galra rolled his eyes.

“Nonsense. They taste just fine.”

“You’ll eat anything I make whether it’s good or not,” Kuro shot back and Sendak didn’t have a retort to that. He couldn’t deny the truth.

“If those are not satisfactory, what about the strawberry shortcake you made this morning for us?” His suggestion seemed to please his worried little cow. Kuro lit up with a bright smile and nodded quickly.

“That’ll be perfect! It’s not stress tainted and I gave it my all! A-And I used the cream and stuff you made from my milk.” Sendak’s eyes darkened and he loomed over Kuro, cupping his jaw gently.

“You didn’t use  _ all _ of it, did you little cow?”

“No Sir. You still have some in the fridge. I-I left the bottle of my milk alone. I used all the cream and butter you made from it though…”

“Guess I’ll just have to milk you again when we get home to make up for it, won’t I?” He asked, the claws of his prosthetic gliding gently underneath his crop top to carefully grope Kuro’s tits, mindful not to scratch. Yet. Kuro mewled softly, arching into his touch.

“Yes Sir. Please Sir?”

“Mm, only after the picnic. Let’s get your cake and the drinks and head out.” He slapped Kuro’s ass as his cow hybrid hopped to his feet, chuckling at his cute, bright blush. He petted Kuro’s ears and headed down to the kitchen with him. Kuro hummed, tail flickering happily as he carefully transferred the cake into a carrying case. Sendak grabbed a case of sodas from their pantry and they started the trek through the forest separating the two farms. Every step they took seemed to drain some of Kuro’s confidence and cheer away, leaving him nervous and shy all over again. Kuro’s tail found Sendak’s wrist and he hid behind the large Galra as they broke through the cover of the trees. Immediately, Lance’s loud voice broke through the quiet as the cat spotted them.

“Keith! Shiro! Sendak’s here! Come on! We’re over here!” Lance jumped up and down, waving his arms to show Sendak where they were as if he couldn’t see the trio settled over in the shade of the tree in front of their house. Kuro’s tail squeezed his wrist and he heard him make a scared little squeak, immediately tilting his body to hide his sweet little cow from view. It took far more willpower than he would admit not to roll his eyes at the ridiculous cat.

“I see you just fine Lance. We’re coming.”

“We? You really brought your cow? I didn’t think you would. What’s he look like? Where is he?” Lance ran towards them and Sendak bristled, a hand out protectively to further shield Kuro. Keith was quick, grabbing Lance around the waist and carrying him back to the picnic blanket.

“Lance, manners sweetheart. You can’t go bum rushing a cow you’ve never met before. You’ll only scare them off kitten.” Lance pouted, looking properly chastised as Keith put him down.

“I’m sorry.”

“Good kitty,” Keith praised, kissing Lance’s cheek in reward.

“We made veggie pizza, pasta, and a fruit salad,” Shiro informed Sendak with a sweet smile. “You don’t have to be afraid. Lance is a bit energetic but he won’t hurt you. None of us will. You’re safe and among friends here.” Kuro tensed, tail twitching and squeezing Sendak’s wrist at the sound of his twin’s voice. He hesitated before stepping out from behind Sendak, gaze shyly drifting up to Shiro’s shocked face.

“R-Ryou?” Shiro breathed out in shock, eyes watery with unshed tears. 

“Takashi...I finally found you. I really found you…” Kuro dropped the cake, Sendak easily catching it as the two cow hybrids ran to each other for a desperate hug. Keith and Lance watched in shock and amazement, the farmer’s gaze cutting instantly to Sendak.

“You found his brother? How? When?  _ How _ ?”

“Kuro has been mine for over a year now. He told me about Shiro and asked me to look for him. I used my connections from the military to help me, though being your neighbor was a coincidence. I just knew Takashi had been sold in Daibazaal to a farmer from one of the nearby small towns. I had no idea it was you until we met.”

“I was looking for Ryou after Shiro told me he’d been separated from his brother, though I hadn’t had any successes. I’m glad fate brought us all together,” Keith said with a soft smile, watching the twins embrace and sob into each other’s arms, their tails intertwined. 

“So am I.” Shiro and Kuro had finally started calming down, though they still clung to each other desperately. Sendak couldn’t help but appreciate the view, savoring and memorizing it for a later time.

“So...you’re Ryou huh? Shiro’s twin?” Lance asked, tail flickering mischievously as he circled the twins.

“U-Um yes. You can call me Ryou or Kuro. Whichever you like.”

“Okay Kuro,” he replied as his gaze drifted down to Kuro’s chest. Sendak got the distinct impression the cat was going to say something he shouldn’t and he stepped closer. “So...does your milk taste like Shiro’s?”

“I don’t know. It’s been a while since I had his,” Kuro replied shyly and Lance smiled.

“Well, I could totally taste test for you two. I bet you taste just as good as he does.” A bright blush shot across his cheeks and Sendak gave Lance a stern glare.

“You’re not allowed to touch him. You need permission from both of us and you’d do well to remember that,” he replied, tone firm and leaving no room for arguments. Lance shot a look to Keith for help and Keith just looked exasperated with him.

“Lance…” Keith called in warning and Lance pouted as Shiro rolled his eyes at him.

“You can have my milk later but stay off of Kuro. You’re still new to him, remember?”

“Right. Sorry Kuro. I shouldn’t have asked that so soon.” Kuro shook his head softly, giving Lance a soft, shy smile.

“I-It’s okay. Um...I-I’m not comfortable with sharing my milk yet with you b-but maybe later? When I am comfortable with you I can give you some? N-Not straight from me but I can get some into a bottle for you?” He looked to Sendak to see if that was okay and his owner gave him a small nod. Lance perked at the offer, smiling brightly.

“Yes please! I’d love that!” Lance’s stomach growled and he blushed. “Are you ready to eat? I made all of the food with Shiro’s and Keith’s help! They wouldn’t let me put anchovies on anything though.”

“That’s ‘cause anchovies are nasty,” Keith grumbled as he sat down on the picnic blanket and grabbed himself a slice of pizza. Lance pouted and huffed cutely.

“They are not!” Shiro giggled at Lance’s outrage and he and Kuro sat down together, tails still firmly intertwined. The twins leaned into each other gently, practically cuddled together as they ate. Kuro opted to listen quietly as the others interacted, finding himself relaxing into it more and more. Keith and Lance, though new and still a bit scary, seemed pretty nice. And just as importantly, he could practically feel their love for Shiro radiating off of them. They got along pretty well with Sendak too, though Lance was definitely more brat to Sendak than he was to Keith. Watching the two of them interact made Kuro have to suppress giggles. It was clear that Lance was enjoying trying to provoke and annoy Sendak and his owner was doing his best to ignore his attempts because it made Lance annoyed. Shiro didn’t try to hide his giggles, laughing without worry or shyness and Kuro couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed his face. It was good to see him so happy and carefree, especially since the last time they had been together, they were bloody and bruised and being ripped apart indefinitely. Kuro rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, turning just enough to nuzzle into his neck. Shiro gently rested his cheek in his twin’s hair with an equally soft smile. In soft, low voices they filled each other in on their lives, on their rescues and their healing while their lovers talked as well. Lance even ended up goading Sendak and Keith both into playing soccer despite the fact the Galra had never even given the sport a passing thought. It was hilarious to watch and often dissolved into wrestling matches but the cows liked watching all the same. All too soon, the sun started to set and Kuro curled into Shiro more for warmth than just cuddles. A crop top didn’t exactly scream warm and while the weather was still nice, the breeze was not. Sendak was by his side at the first shiver, gently pulling him close and picking him up.

“It is time that we leave for the evening. It is getting late and Kuro is getting cold.”

“You’ll be back to visit right? I haven’t shown you around properly yet! You just  _ have _ to see the garden we’ve been tending! We even have our own flower patch inside that I think you’ll love,” Lance said and Shiro chuckled.

“You will be back to visit though, right?” He asked, voice a bit smaller but no less sincere. Kuro offered a sweet smile to them both and held his hand out for Shiro, who immediately took it. He gave his twin a kiss on his forehead.

“Of course I will. We’re neighbors and now that I’ve found you, I’m never leaving you again. Next time, you should come see our home! It’s not quite a farm but it’s a lot of land and Sendak is letting me work on my own flower garden too.” 

“We’d love to,” Keith replied softly even as Lance replied with much louder enthusiasm.

“I can’t wait,” Shiro whispered to him, giving Kuro a kiss to his forehead this time and a gentle, affectionate squeeze before letting him go. Sendak gave a little nod to the group and then turned and left with his cow for their own home. Kuro was asleep before they even made it through the forest, worn out from all of the excitement and stress of the day and dreaming of when he would visit the farm again.


End file.
